


A Different Side of Hogwarts: Year 2

by notalwaysthevillian



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: Gotta get back to Hogwarts! It's second year for the boys, and they are excited to be back and hang out. Roman is pumped to be able to try out for Quidditch - while Virgil is happy he no longer has to take flying class. Many adventures await them in their next year!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284956
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**_6/17/19_ **

_ Dear Virgil, _

_ I know it’s only been a few days since school ended, but I couldn’t help myself! I had to write you a letter! I know phones are a thing, but this is more fun, don’t you think? We don’t own a phone anyway because it fritzes out due to our magic. At least that’s what my mom says. Have you ever tried one? _

_ 76 days and counting until school starts! _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Patton! _

_ * _

_ Dear Patton, _

_ Letters are definitely more fun than phone calls. Though I don’t think Nana would ever have the idea to trace a phone call. I doubt she knows how a phone works, she’s that old school. I’ve never used a phone either, but I could figure it out. Probably. _

_ But with letters we can draw each other pictures too! I drew a picture of the giant squid. What did you call it again? Squiddly? It’s a great name for him. Is Squiddly a he? Or a she? Or a they? I don’t know, maybe we should ask Kenny when we get back to school. _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Virgil Night _

_ ~ _

**_6/24/19_ **

_ Dear Virgil, _

_ I have letters from Logan and Roman in here too! Isn’t it great that we’re all writing to each other? Best friends!! _

_ My sisters are trying to figure out what classes they want to take in the future. Missy is the most worried about it since she’ll be a fifth year. Jamahl is going to help her figure out what she’s going to do for a career. I think she should be a healer at St. Mungo’s, she’s really good at healing magic. _

_ 69 days left until school! _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Patton! _

_ * _

_ Virgil, _

_ I am unsure how frequently you would like to receive letters from us, so you will have to let me know. As there is less than three months before school starts up again, every two weeks seems as though it would suffice. If you would like them more frequently, please inform me. _

_ It has only been nine days since school ended, so I do not have much to tell you. Remy has been insufferable, arguing with our parents about his choice in electives. He has chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. We were raised as muggles, and he already knows most of what he’d need to for the class, so why he would bother taking it is beyond me. _

_ Strangely enough, I have also seen him get letters at odd hours of the night when we should be sleeping. They appear to have a symbol of a raven on them, does that make sense to you at all? I know some “pureblood” families have crests. _

_ Logan Page _

_ * _

_ Hey Virgil, _

_ It’s been so great being back home, but I miss being at school, you know? It sucks that we can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts until we’re old enough. I want to be able to clean up my clothes when I spill food on them.  _ ~~_ or fix some of our _ ~~

_ I hope you’re doing okay at home. Nana seems the type to swing by without warning, so burn our letters if you have to. We get it. She seems like a real...well, you know. _

_ Can’t wait to be back at school! _

_ Roman _

_ * _

_ Pat, _

_ I haven’t thought about what I want to be when we’re done with school. Is that something we should be thinking about this early? Could you ask your sisters about that for me? _

_ Life at home is pretty much the same. I have Nana’s portrait hung up in the hallway. Thankfully Preston helped me convince my parents and Nana that it was so we could have privacy. Otherwise I’d have to read my letters in the library or something. _

_ Can’t wait to see you again! _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Virgil _

_ * _

_ Logan, _

_ Every two weeks sounds great. Patton has been sending letters a lot, but I wouldn’t expect anything less. _

_ Remy sounds like he picked that class so that he can float through it. From what I hear about Professor Brittany, I don’t think she’ll let him off that easy. The symbol of a raven is my family crest though? I guess he could be getting letters from Preston, they seemed to be getting along pretty well at the end of the year. Preston is kind of like you, being a smarty pants, so maybe he’s helping Remy pick better classes or something. _

_ Virgil _

_ * _

_ Roman, _

_ Nana invited Devon to live with her over the summer, so she’s mostly been busy with him. I don’t know if I should be glad that she’s not hovering or worried that she’s turning Devon into a mini me. I can’t go through a whole year with him watching me at school. _

_ I wish we could use magic outside of school too. It would be so nice to use any of the spells we’ve learned. Were you writing something after you talked about spilling food? I can’t tell, it looks like a smudge. _

_ Virgil _

_ ~ _

**_7/10/19_ **

_ Virgil, _

_ Roman mentioned that your brother was staying with your Nana this summer. If you end up needing a place to breathe freely at school, the Ravenclaw common room is open to you. Many of the older students do not mind if other houses hang out there, and they will often help others enter if the riddle is too complicated. _

_ Please remember the breathing exercises we talked about if things get to be too much. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. _

_ Logan Page _

_ ~ _

**_7/26/19_ **

_ Pat, _

_ Thanks for the Fudge Flies. Chocolate really does make everything seem better. I’m sure Logan has some kind of science-y explanation for that. _

_ I can’t believe you got to go to Honeydukes! You’re so lucky. The most we’ve done this summer is visit Nana. She really just wanted to show off the “proper” education she’d been giving Devon, so Preston and I ended up mostly off the hook. _

_ Your BFF, _

_ Virgil _

_ ~ _

**_8/2/19_ **

_ Dear Virgil, Logan, and Roman _

_ Mom is helping me copy these letters so that they’re all the same so we can get them out faster! We’re going to Diagon Alley for school supplies on August 7th and I would love it if you guys could come too! We can all go together or meet there, whatever is easiest! _

_ Hope to see you soon! 30 days until school! _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Patton _


	2. Chapter 2

“Um, Roman, are you sure you know where you’re going?” Rose asked as they walked through the streets of London.

“Yeah!” Roman’s voice echoed along the street. He was quick to lower it to a whisper. “We go to the Leaky Cauldron and tap the bricks in the back alley. Logan put it all in the letter in invisible ink.”

A look of confusion crossed over Henry’s face. “I thought you couldn’t use...you know...outside of school?”

“He used lemon juice, Dad. Trust me, Logan’s not one to break any kind of rule.”

Spotting the sign for the Leaky Cauldron, Roman grinned and raced forward. As soon as he entered, he saw Logan, who looked like he was arguing with Remy.

“If they don’t get here soo-oh, hey there you are.” Remy flashed a smile. “Logan has been waiting for you.”

“I worried that you wouldn’t be able to follow my instructions.”

With a huff, Roman crossed his arms. “I may not be a Ravenclaw but that doesn’t mean I’m dumb.”

“Apologies. I tend to compare Gryffindors to my brother.”

“Hey!”

Roman’s parents caught up, moving to stand behind him. His mother gave the Page brothers a friendly smile. “Hello. I’m Rose.”

“Logan. A pleasure to meet you.”

Roman held in an eye roll as Logan shook his father’s hand. “Can we go now?”

“Roman, manners!” Rose scolded.

A small sigh left Roman’s mouth. “Sorry Mom.”

“Hi, I’m Remy, and the squirt is right, we should get going. We’ve got lots of supplies to buy and we’re burning daylight.”

With those words, Remy headed to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, not looking back to see if anyone was following him. Logan sighed and gestured for Roman’s parents to go first, falling into step with Roman in the back.

By the time they got outside, Remy had already tapped the correct pattern on the bricks. Roman’s parents gaped as they watched the bricks pull back.

“Wow.” Rose said, eyes wide. “When we were here last year, we were...teleported here?”

“Oh, you Apparated. I’m surprised Headmaster Thomas brought you that way. Splinching can be quite painful, especially for Muggles.” Logan rattled off, oblivious to Rose and Henry’s growing looks of fear.

Roman elbowed him. “Lo, shush. Besides, Headmaster Thomas knows what he’s doing.”

“Well, um...I think it’s best if we wait in the tavern, honey.” Both of Roman’s parents looked out of their depth. “You have a list, and I’m sure these fine young men can help you out. Besides, you were looking for your other friends too, right?”

Roman gave them a nod. “Yep. I’ve gotta stop at Gringo - um, the bank first and exchange my money, but Patton and Virgil are probably waiting for us over there anyway.”

“That would be the smart place to meet up, as we all need to stop there.”

Roman’s parents gave him quick hugs before heading back into the Leaky Cauldron. He turned to Logan and Remy. “Let’s go.”

The boys reached their destination easily. Roman headed up to the exchange counter while Logan and Remy headed over to get some money out of their vault. He watched them disappear with a goblin, knowing it would be a bit before they came back.

“Ro!”

The call of his name was the only warning Roman got before he was tackle-hugged by a familiar face. He managed to steady the both of them, laughing as he wrapped his arms around his Hufflepuff pal.

“Hey Pat.”

“‘Sup, Ro?” Virgil asked as he walked over, avoiding the hug.

At least, until Patton gently pulled him into it.

When they all let go, Roman glanced around. “Is you-know-who here?”

“You mean Nana?” Virgil whispered, earning a nod. “No, she avoids Diagon Alley in the summer months. Something about ‘too many snot-nosed brats’.”

Virgil pitched his voice up ever so slightly, doing an impression of Nana. Patton burst out laughing immediately, Roman following immediately afterwards.

“Might I ask what you’re laughing about?”

Upon hearing his brother’s voice, Virgil shrank in on himself, taking a step closer to Patton. “It’s an inside joke.”

Devin grinned, his teeth seeming sharp in the dim lighting of the bank. “Oh? I’m sure Nana would love to know you have inside jokes with this...mudblood filth.”

“Oi! Fuck off, you little shit.”

The boys turned to see Remy and Logan walking back up. Remy shot Devin a look, silently daring him to say something else.

Instead, he just waved to Virgil before heading out of the double doors and joining back up with his parents.

“Let me know if he bugs you again on this trip, okay?” Remy said, his voice gentler than any of them had ever heard it before. “I might not be able to do much, but I can at least hang around until he fucks off.”

“Are you threatening my brother, Rem?”

Preston walked up, a single eyebrow raised. He stopped by Virgil, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.

Remy simply grinned, tipping down his signature sunglasses. “Not this one. Besides, you and I both know Devin sucks.”

“He might, but he’s still my brother.”

Logan cleared his throat, stopping the argument in its tracks. “We’re going to look for books now, meet us at Fortescue's later.”

The four of them headed out, Virgil walking next to Logan while Patton and Roman ran up to look into the windows of the Owl Emporium.

“That was weird, right?” Virgil asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “They were like...arguing, but it kind of seemed flirty.”

“Thank goodness you noticed too.” Logan glanced back over his shoulder, not seeing either of their brothers in the crowd. “I don’t think it’s anything though, Remy would flirt with a damp towel. It’s just his nature.”

A squeal caught their attention and they saw Patton pointing into the window. “They have Pygmy Puffs!!”

“ _ That’s  _ what that is? I thought it was a living puffball.”

“They do appear to look like that.” Logan said as he and Virgil caught up.

The four of them looked through the window, admiring the creatures in their own way. Roman and Patton were cooing over them, pointing out the ones they wanted. Logan simply peered through the window, locking eyes with a puff that was dark blue. Virgil stayed a little further back, startling when one jumped up and hit the window.

“They’re so cute.” Patton pressed his hand against the glass. “I wish I could get one.”

“Perhaps someone will get you one as a gift?” Logan suggested, before looking down at his list. “There aren’t really strict rules on pets at Hogwarts anymore - well, at least not for creatures who quite literally couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Oh that would be amazing! It could sleep on my pillow, and V, you could cuddle it when you’re feeling bad!”

Biting back a smile, Logan flicked out the paper in his hand. “We should get back on track. There’s quite a few textbooks on the list, and I have a few I wanted to get for fun.”

“Books aren’t exactly my idea of fun.”

The face Roman made had the others laughing. Or, in Logan’s case, playfully rolling his eyes.

“You just haven’t found the right book yet.”

The four of them made their way to Blotts, with Logan trying to convince Roman that some books were worth reading in his spare time.

Leaving them to talk, Patton and Virgil peeled off to grab their own textbooks.

“What are you looking forward to the most this year, V?” Patton asked, straining himself to reach a book on the top shelf.

Reaching over him, Virgil snagged it and handed it over. “I’m not sure. Not having flying anymore will be nice.”

“But you got so much better!”

“Only because I didn’t want to be a splatter on the ground.”

A gasp fell from Patton’s mouth. “Leo never would’ve let that happen! Remember when I fell off?”

“Of course I do!” Virgil grabbed his last book and started walking to the check out. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack!”

When they reached the check out, they found Logan and Roman already waiting for them.

“How’d you beat us?”

“Magic.”

Rolling his eyes at Roman’s answer, Virgil turned to Logan.

“He’s correct. We asked Senior Blott, and he Accio’d the books up here for us.”

“You mean to tell me the two full-blooded wizards didn’t think of that?” A grin spread across Roman’s face.

Handing over his sickles, Virgil turned to his friend. “You don’t want to rely on magic  _ all  _ the time.”

Roman waved him off, before noticing that Patton was done. “Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies? I can try out for Quidditch this year and I was hoping to find a model for sale.”

“Why not just use the school brooms? They’re sufficient.”

Patton nodded, seconding Logan’s statement. “Yeah, Leo makes sure they’re upgraded every few years!”

“I know, but I really want my own. Eventually.”

Seeing Roman’s spirits fall, Virgil nudged him. “There’s always Christmas.”

After they spent some time at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Roman decided to hold off, they headed over to Fortescue's.

Patton and Virgil opted to share a two-scoop sundae, choosing Felixis (a new banana flavor) and chocolate. Logan grabbed a single scoop dish of Crofter’s jam, while Roman moved through, looking at each individual flavor.

The other three sat down, joined after a few minutes by Roman, who’d settled on Moonlit Madness.

“Did you mean to order a children’s cone? If it’s a mix up, I’m sure they’d fix it.” Logan said, starting to lift his hand to call over a waitress.

Yanking Logan’s hand down, Roman shook his head. “It’s not a mistake. I didn’t want a lot, and - wait, is that Remy and Preston?”

Two heads whipped around to find their brothers sitting at a booth in the back, practically hidden from view. Logan groaned, seeing the agenda in Remy’s eyes.

“I think my brother is trying to seduce yours.”

Virgil simply groaned, a thunk sounding as he put his head on the table.

“Why?”

“I mean, your brother is pretty hot-”

Virgil lifted his head enough to peer at the Gryffindor. “Roman, I mean this in the nicest way possible. Shut. Up.”

Laughter rang out from Patton, sending them all into a giggle fest.

“Just 25 more days until we’re back!” Patton was practically vibrating in his seat. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

The familiar sounds of Platform 9 ¾ filled the air as soon as Patton passed through the wall. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the Hogwarts Express. The train that would be taking him to another year of fun!

He looked around for his friends, but there weren’t too many people on the platform yet. His parents had heard some horror stories of people missing the train because they were late, so they were extremely early to the platform year after year.

Not that Patton minded! It was fun to watch the platform fill up with families, and even better to snag a seat early.

“Patton, you have everything? Cookie is all set?”

Looking over, Patton saw Cookie fluff her wings in her cage, also happy to be going back. “Yeah!”

Mr. Foster ruffled his son’s hair. “I know you’re excited to see your friends. I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

“Don’t worry, I can wait!”

Mrs. Foster finished giving some directions to Missy before turning to the rest of the family. “Your father and I have a few meetings to get to. You’ll be alright by yourselves? I’m sure I can postpone a little while.”

“Mom, we’ll be fine.” Imogene said, expertly twisting her long blonde hair into a braid. “And we’ll take care of Patty. No need to worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Susie, they’ll be fine.” Mr. Foster put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, giving her a look. “The meeting will be fine too, I’m sure of it.”

Missy leaned her arm on Patton’s shoulder. “Yeah, Mom, don’t worry. They’re definitely going to give you the promotion.”

Looking at the genuine smiles of her family, Mrs. Foster got a little teary eyed. “You’re right. I’ve worked hard, and I’ve earned it.”

“So  _ that’s  _ where Pat gets it from.” Imogene joked, earning giggles from her brother.

Wiping away the brief tears, Mrs. Foster gave a brief wave to her kids. “Okay. Send us lots of letters and have fun! Love you!”

“Love you too!” Came the chorus from the Foster kids as their parents headed back out into the muggle station.

“Pat, did you want to find a compartment right away? I can help you with your trunk.” Missy asked, immediately taking charge.

Patton shook his head. “I’m gonna wait for my friends. But you go ahead, I know you want to study some more.”

“Make sure you take breaks, Missy. The OWLs might be tough but don’t overwork yourself.”

Missy waved her wand in the air, lifting her trunk. “I know, I know. You drilled that into me this summer.”

“If I didn’t you’d be a blob on your bedroom floor.” Imogene reminded her, lifting her own trunk with magic. “Pat, if you need help at all, come find one of us, ‘kay?”

He nodded, watching as his sisters headed onto the train. There still wasn’t too many people on the platform, so Patton pulled some treats out of his pocket, sliding them into Cookie’s cage. She hooted happily, gently pecking at his fingers.

“We’re gonna have so much fun this year, Cookie.” He gently stroked her feathers. “Ro wants to try out for Quidditch, so we’ll have someone to cheer on at matches. And V doesn’t have that awful portrait anymore, so we don’t have to worry as much.”

“Hi.”

Even though the voice was quiet, Patton jumped. He turned to see Celeste standing next to him.

“Sorry, I -”

“Don’t be sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, you’re fine.” Patton interrupted, before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“It’s okay.” Celeste glanced down at her hands, fiddling with her sweater. “Are you by yourself too?”

“No, my sisters just - wait, you’re alone?”

She nodded, her black bangs falling in her face. “My parents were busy, but they got me a car to get here. I don’t really need help. I’ve seen a lot of my cousins go through the wall before.”

“But it’s still not nice to be alone.” Patton frowned, glancing over at her trunk. “Is that a cat carrier?”

“Mhmm. Cygnus is in there. He’s sleeping.” Celeste brightened ever so slightly as she talked about her cat. “He doesn’t like the train ride, so my parents charm him to sleep until we get to the castle.”

“Can I look?”

She nodded, moving so that Patton could look inside the carrier. He saw a huge fluffy white cat curled up inside, snoring softly.

“Ohhhh, he’s so cute.” He whispered, bouncing on his toes. “And so big.”

“Yeah, he’s a Maine Coon.” She explained, reaching in and stroking a paw. “So he’s real big. A lot of it is fur, and I have to brush him a lot, but it’s really soothing. He just lays in my lap and purrs when I brush him.”

The two of them continued to talk about pets for a while, only stopping when Patton saw Logan walking up to them.

“Lo!” Patton rushed forward, stopping just short of the Ravenclaw. “Can I hug you?”

“Yes, that would be - oof!”

The wind was knocked out of Logan’s lungs as Patton threw his arms around him. With a small smile, Logan hugged him back, Patton’s hair tickling his nose. When he looked up, he saw Celeste grabbing her cart.

“You don’t have to leave.”

She startled, looking confused. “I was just waiting with Patton.”

“Don’t leave! We can keep talking about our pets. Logan has a white cat too!”

Celeste looked at Patton, seeing his puppy dog eyes. “I just thought you’d want to hang out with him instead.”

“No!” Patton shook his head. “I want to hang out with both of you. Two friends are better than one!”

“How about three?” Came a familiar voice.

“Roman!” Patton hugged the Gryffindor, receiving the same enthusiasm in return.

As they split, Roman tilted his head back toward the column. “I saw the emo outside, but I don’t think he’ll be joining us until we’re on the train anyway.”

“Probably not. Especially if his parents are still around.” Logan reasoned, before looking at his trunk. “Perhaps we should find a compartment? There seems to be a lot of people coming in, and we wouldn’t want to be split up.”

“That would be a nightmare!” Roman put a dramatic hand over his shoulder, getting a laugh out of Celeste. “Oh, hi! Are you going to sit with us?”

“You want to sit with a Slytherin?” She asked, stroking Cynus’s paw through the carrier again.

Roman shrugged. “Not all Slytherins are bad. Virgil’s oldest brother is pretty cool.”

“Even if he seems to be trying to seduce my idiot brother.” Flicking his wand, Logan levitated his trunk. “Shall we?”

“We shall!”


End file.
